The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and in particular to an image processing device and an image processing method for inputting a plurality of images, joining the respective images, and outputting a joined image.
In image processing devices such as copy machines, facsimiles, etc., a conventional method of reading an original document whose size exceeds the maximum image size readable by the reading device such as a scanner (the scanner size), is to read the original document in at least two scans, join together the partial images and output a joined image from an output device such as a printer.
Specifically, in such an image processing device, after reading the original document which exceeds the scanner size in a plurality of scans, each of which includes domains which overlap with adjacent scans, these overlap domains are detected, and, by performing processing to join the partial images, the original image is recreated and outputted in accordance with the paper size.
An example of an image processing device capable of performing such processing for joining images is the image processing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-314263/1992 (Tokukaihei 4-314263). This image processing device reads partial images of an original document larger than the maximum size readable by the reading device, binarizes the partial images and detects edges thereof, and then performs pattern matching and joins the partial images together.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-131631/1995 (Tokukaihei 7-131631), for example, discloses a digital copying device provided with an image editing function which enables copying, as a single image, of the image of an original document larger than the maximum size supportable by the original placement stand.
This publication discloses a processing method for joining images, in which the digital copy machine reads the original image in a plurality of scans, and then uses pattern matching processing to recognize features of domains where the different partial original images meet, reduces the partial original images, and recreates them as a single original image.
Since the foregoing conventional image processing devices join images by binarizing the images, extracting edges, and performing pattern matching, the images can be joined provided they are text images of written characters, etc.
However, with halftone dot images or photographic images, even if binarized and differential-processed feature points are used, large areas of the image are similar, and thus the precision of matching is greatly impaired, and it is often impossible to join the images.
Further, digital copy machines which use conventional image joining processing methods have problems such as the following.
For example, an A2-size original placed on the original stand is read in two scans as two partial original images of A3 size.
Then the respective partial original images read as images of A3 size, as well as pattern matching images corresponding to areas where the respective partial original images meet, are temporarily stored in an image memory as image data.
Then, by pattern matching of the pattern matching images corresponding to the areas where the respective partial original images meet, the respective partial original images read as images of A3 size are joined together.
When two partial original images of A3 size are joined together in this way using pattern matching, A3-size image data is processed, and thus all processing, including moving the image data, data transfer, etc., takes a long time.
Further, as mentioned above, the original of A2 size placed on the original stand is read in two scans as two partial original images of A3 size. Thus, the respective partial original images read as images of A3 size, as well as the pattern matching domains corresponding to the areas where the respective partial original images meet, are stored in the memory as a large quantity of image data.
For this reason, the image memory for storing and handling this image data must be of large capacity, and another problem is that a long time is required for transfer of partial original image data and pattern matching images. Therefore, it takes a long time to join the two partial original images of A3 size using pattern matching.
The present invention was created in order to solve the foregoing problems, and its object is to provide an image processing device and an image processing method which are able to join images with precision and perform joining processing at high speed, regardless of whether the images are written characters, halftone dots, or photographs, and, further, which are able to recreate as a single image an original larger in size than an original placement stand, using as little memory capacity as possible and without requiring a long processing time.
In order to attain the foregoing object, a first image processing device according to the present invention has an input section, which reads a plurality of images and inputs each image as multivalue digital image data; a matching data producing section, which produces matching data for joining the inputted images; a binarizing section, which binarizes the multivalue digital image data inputted by the input section, thus obtaining binary data corresponding to image data of each inputted image; a joining section, which, on the basis of the matching data produced by the matching data producing section, synthesizes the inputted images into a single image by joining the binary data for the respective inputted images, obtained by the binarizing means; and an output section, which outputs the single image synthesized by the joining section; in which the matching data producing section produces the matching data on the basis of the multivalue digital image data inputted by the input section.
With the foregoing structure, since the matching data for joining the images is produced on the basis of the inputted images, and the binarized image data is joined on the basis of the matching data, joining of images can be performed according to the data of the inputted images. Accordingly, even with an original, such as a halftone dot image or photographic image, for which binarizing produces large areas of similar images, the matching data is produced on the basis of the multivalue inputted image data prior to binarizing, and thus matching points necessary for joining images can be accurately extracted. Consequently, images of whatever type can be joined with high precision.
In order to attain the foregoing object, a second image processing device according to the present invention has an original image scanning input section, which inputs an original image as a plurality of partial original images by scanning the original image in a plurality of scans; a matching determining section, which, on the basis of predetermined edge domains of the respective partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section, determines a matching relationship between the respective partial original images; and an image recreating section, which recreates a single original image from the partial original images on the basis of the matching relationship between the partial original images determined by the matching determining section; in which the matching determining section matches two partial original images using a predetermined edge domain image of one partial original image as a standard, by moving a predetermined edge domain image of the other partial original image in a longitudinal direction of the edge domain, and then, in an area of misalignment created by the movement, adds white image data to the matching relationship between the two partial original images.
With the foregoing structure, two partial original images are matched using a predetermined edge domain image of one of the partial original images as a standard, by moving a predetermined edge domain image of the other partial original image in a longitudinal direction of the edge domain, and then, in an area of misalignment created by the movement, white image data is added to the matching relationship between the two partial original images. Consequently, the image recreating section fills with a white image an area of misalignment created when one image for matching processing is matched to the other image for matching processing.
By this means, a single original image recreated from a large original by joining processing by the image recreating section can be faithfully recreated on paper of a desired size. As a result, black areas such as shadows and areas outside the original, which arise from misalignment of the setting position on the original placement stand at the time of scanning a large original in a plurality of scans, can be prevented from being recreated as black images when the partial original images are recreated as a single original image.
Accordingly, when joining a plurality of partial original images into a single image, the original image can be recreated faithfully and with high quality.
In order to attain the foregoing object, a third image processing device according to the present invention has an original image scanning input section, which inputs an original image as a plurality of partial original images by scanning the original image in a plurality of scans; a first scaling section, which performs reduction/enlargement, at a previously set first scaling rate, of the partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section; a matching determining section, which, on the basis of predetermined edge domains of each partial original image reduced or enlarged by the first scaling section, determines a matching relationship between the respective partial original images; an image recreating section, which recreates a single original image from the partial original images on the basis of the matching relationship between the partial original images determined by the matching determining section; an indicating section, which indicates a size of the original image recreated by the image recreating section; and a second scaling section, which determines a second scaling rate from the image size indicated by the indicating section and the size of the original image recreated by the image recreating section, and performs reduction/enlargement, at the second scaling rate, of the partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section.
Alternatively, the third image processing device according to the present invention has an original image scanning input section, which inputs an original image as a plurality of partial original images by scanning the original image in a plurality of scans; a first scaling section, which performs reduction/enlargement, at a previously set first scaling rate, of the partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section; a matching determining section, which, on the basis of predetermined edge domains of each partial original image reduced or enlarged by the first scaling section, determines a matching relationship between the respective partial original images; an image synthesis section, which synthesizes a single synthesized image from the partial original images on the basis of the matching relationship between the partial original images determined by the matching determining section; an image recreating section, which recreates the original image from the synthesized image; an indicating section, which indicates a size of the original image recreated by the image recreating section; and a second scaling section, which performs reduction/enlargement of the synthesized image synthesized by the image synthesizing section at a second scaling rate, such that the synthesized image is reduced or enlarged to the size indicated by the indicating section.
In the foregoing structures, the original images scanned in a plurality of scans (partial original images) undergo joining processing after reduction or enlargement at a predetermined first scaling rate, and the original image resulting from joining processing then undergoes scaling at a second scaling rate so as to be reduced or enlarged to a predetermined size. Consequently, unlike image processing devices provided with complex pattern matching algorithms corresponding to images of all sizes, the present image processing device need only be provided with the minimum simplified algorithms.
Accordingly, instead of providing an image processing device (a digital copy machine, for example) with the expensive functions of algorithms corresponding to images of all sizes, pattern matching algorithms may be installed in the image processing device as an inexpensive single function, thus avoiding increased costs. Further, since complex algorithms are not used, processing time is shortened, and image output speed need not be reduced for this processing.
Moreover, since the joined image can be stored, recreated, and outputted in a size desired by the user, a large original can be copied onto paper of a desired size.
In order to attain the foregoing object, a fourth image processing device according to the present invention has an original image scanning input section, which inputs an original image as a plurality of partial original images by scanning the original image in a plurality of scans; a matching determining section, which, on the basis of predetermined edge domains of the respective partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section, determines a matching relationship between the respective partial original images; and an image recreating section, which recreates a single original image from the partial original images on the basis of the matching relationship between the partial original images determined by the matching determining section; in which the matching determining section includes an edge domain image extracting section, which extracts images of predetermined edge domains of the partial original images; a matching processing section, which performs matching processing, in a matrix of predetermined size, of each edge domain image extracted by the edge domain image extracting section; and a directing section, which, during matching processing by the matching processing section, directs the matching processing section to divide the matrix into a first number of areas and perform a first matching processing, and then, based on the results of the first matching processing, to divide the matrix into a second number of areas greater than the first number of areas, and perform a second matching processing.
The foregoing structure is provided with a directing section, which, during matching processing by the matching processing section, directs the matching processing section to divide the matrix into a first number of areas and perform a first matching processing, and then, based on the results of the first matching processing, to divide the matrix into a second number of areas and perform a second matching processing. Thus, the matrix of predetermined size, for confirming matching of two partial original images, is divided into the first number of areas to perform rough confirmation, and then into the second number of areas to perform detailed confirmation.
By this means, processing time for pattern matching of a connecting domain where the two partial original images meet can be shortened, and, as a result, image processing time in the image processing device can be greatly shortened.
In order to attain the foregoing object, a fifth image processing device according to the present invention has an original image scanning input section, which inputs an original image as a plurality of partial original images by scanning the original image in a plurality of scans; a matching determining section, which, on the basis of predetermined edge domains of the respective partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section, determines a matching relationship between the respective partial original images; and an image recreating section, which recreates a single original image from the partial original images on the basis of the matching relationship between the partial original images determined by the matching determining section; in which the matching determining section includes an edge domain image extracting section, which extracts images of predetermined edge domains of each partial original image; a matching processing section, which performs matching processing, in a matrix of predetermined size, of each edge domain image extracted by the edge domain image extracting section; and a control section, which, during matching of the edge domain images by the matching processing section, performs control such that the image recreating section commences recreating part of a partial original image with a predetermined timing.
The foregoing structure is provided with a control section, which, during matching of edge domain images by the matching processing section, performs control so that the image recreating section commences recreating part of the original image with a predetermined timing. Thus, control is performed so that, for example, during matching of two partial original images, recording of one of the partial original images can be commenced with the predetermined timing of confirmation of matching between the two partial original images.
By this means, in comparison with a case in which the two partial original images are joined by successive recording, the time required for joining the two partial original images and outputting them as a single image can be shortened.
In order to attain the foregoing object, a sixth image processing device according to the present invention has an original image scanning input section, which inputs an original image as a plurality of partial original images by scanning the original image in a plurality of scans; a matching determining section, which, on the basis of predetermined edge domains of the respective partial original images inputted by the original image scanning input section, determines a matching relationship between the respective partial original images; and an image recreating section, which recreates a single original image from the partial original images on the basis of the matching relationship between the partial original images determined by the matching determining section; in which the matching determining section includes a joining section, which joins two partial original images using a predetermined edge domain image of one partial original image as a standard, by moving a predetermined edge domain image of the other partial original image in a longitudinal direction of the edge domain; a misalignment quantity detecting section, which detects a quantity of misalignment between the edge domain image determined by the joining section to be the standard, and the other edge domain image; and an original image shifting/recreating section, which, during recreating of the original image by the image recreating section, shifts one partial original image based on the quantity of misalignment detected by the misalignment quantity detecting section, such that the two partial original images align.
With the foregoing structure, one of the partial original images is consecutively recorded, beginning with one end thereof, with a first timing, and when matching of the two partial original images has been confirmed, if the other partial original image is found to be misaligned, image data thereof is shifted in accordance with the quantity of misalignment so as to adjust the position in which the misaligned partial original image is recreated.
By this means, the time required to join the two partial original images and output them as a single original image can be shortened, and there is no need for processing for shifting the entirety of the misaligned partial original image in the memory in accordance with the quantity of misalignment where the two partial original images meet. Thus, joining processing can be completed in a short time.
In order to attain the foregoing object, an image processing method according to the present invention includes the steps of (a) scanning a plurality of images and inputting each image as multivalue digital image data; (b) producing matching data for joining the respective inputted images; (c) binarizing the multivalue digital image data for each inputted image, producing binary data corresponding to the image data for each inputted image; and (d) synthesizing the inputted images into a single image by joining the binary data corresponding to the respective inputted images on the basis of the matching data; in which, in step (b), the matching data is produced on the basis of the multivalue digital image data inputted in step (a).
In the foregoing method, the matching data for joining the images is produced on the basis of the inputted images, and the binarized image data is joined on the basis of this matching data. Thus, the images can be joined in accordance with the data of the inputted images. Accordingly, even with an original, such as a halftone dot image or photographic image, for which binarizing produces large areas of similar images, the matching data is produced on the basis of the multivalue inputted image data prior to binarizing, and thus matching points necessary for joining images can be accurately extracted from the matching data. Consequently, images of whatever type can be joined with high precision.
Additional objects, features, and strengths of the present invention will be made clear by the description below. Further, the advantages of the present invention will be evident from the following explanation in reference to the drawings.